


World without smells

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Strange beasts, strange beats [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death doesn't have a smell, they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World without smells

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мир без запахов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198135) by [Plastic_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind). 



> Not a native speaker. Feel free to correct.

Death doesn't have a smell, they say. Fear doesn't have a smell, they say. Pain doesn't have a smell, they say.

Illya is tired of such a living — in a world without smells.

***

Gaby, Gaby has a smell of the sun and meadow grasses. Chop shop girl — but nothing like a smell of cars, machine oil or secrets... As the sunbeams strive to get tangled in his fur, the beast inside squints in pleasure.

Napoleon, Napoleon has a smell of the wind and gunpowder. American, a thief and a spy — but nothing like a smell of dirty money, art pieces or hypocrisy... As ears start to pop cause of the hurricane gusts, the beast bares his teeth in anticipation. 

Illya trusts the beast as he trusts himself. Ready to pay, no matter what the price of this new world is.

***

Life doesn't have a smell, they said. Trust doesn't have a smell, they said. Love doesn't have a smell, they said.

Illya can argue. But as well as the beast inside, he doesn't talk to ghosts.


End file.
